Shinobi School Chapter 1
by haruno-sakura-x
Summary: NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, KibaxHaru, DeixKon, SaixImi, NejixTen, ShikaxTema
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi School – SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxTema, NejixTen – Chapter 1

Shinobi School – SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxTema, NejixTen – Chapter 1

By haruno-sakura—x

This is my new fanfic! It was Harry Potter that inspired me… don't own any of the characters.

A bead of sweat rolled down Sakura's face and trickled onto her neck. She was carrying two large luggages, which were a pain. Absorbed in finding the right train carriage, Sakura bumped into a smiling, handsome boy.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke, Sai or Inuzuka Kiba by any chance?" Sakura asked, flustered by the weather.

"Yep. I'm Kiba. Our carriage is over there." He smiled gently and pointed to the last section of the train. She groaned and put away the slip of paper. "But I can help you carry your luggage, of course." He bent to pick them up, but Sakura beat him to it. Her muscles strained and Kiba backed away – her strength was intimidating. After loading the last suitcase onto the overhead compartment, Sakura looked around. Two scowling, silent boys were the only ones occupying seats. Both seemed equally emo. Kiba plopped himself next the long haired laptop guy, leaving only one space left. Sighing, Sakura plucked up her courage and asked politely,

"Please, may I sit here?" she feigned tiredness, easy.

"Hm." He nodded, still facing the wall. She sat down carefully so as not to disturb him, and took out her pink MacBook Air (yes I know they're not pink), making herself comfortable. The screen was flashing. Apparently, someone called HkawaiibunniiH had added her to their contacts list. Sakura accepted and found herself in a convo with 16 people, 3 of which were 'busy'.

Blooming-saki—x : well, can we introduce ourselves? I'm Haruno Sakura.

wannab.youthfulo : Hi, I'm Lee! Rock Lee! The Green Beast of Youth Jr.!

PkUaPnPkEgTuSy : I'm Kankurou, puppets rule!

wavesofwindfww : Heya, I'm Temari. Gaara & Kankurou r my brothers.

BaseballPrincess93 : Tenten. I support da Konoha Whirlwind Team!

ExistencelessSAI48 : Artist Sai. I don't exist in ur world.

!no.is.barbiEExxo : I'm Yamanaka Ino. Welcome to the gang!

HkawaiibunniiH : …Hyuuga Hinata…

P0rnmast3r69 : I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I will be Hokage!

Calbeechips-3- : choji.

I mean CHOUJI! Srry!

Uramakihsyzal : I'm Chouji's best friend, Shikamaru. The More People, The More troublesome it gets here!

-beastwithin-441 : わたしわガアラ.

CaptainUnderpants999 : My name is Neji. I use byakugan. Don't mess with me.

Blooming-saki—x : Um…I'll try to remember all that. So, what now?

Sakura saw the brown haired, grouchy boy type last. So he was Neji. The conversation started with politics (Shikamaru) then progressed to fashion and makeup (by Ino). Sakura got bored quickly, then leaned back and fell asleep, her head lolling dangerously close to the sullen boy, who seemed to dislike it. Sakura was still asleep when the train slowed to a stop at the nearby village's station. All the kids in the carriage remained immobile. Waiting, always waiting. Something wet slapped onto the rosette's cheek, it's odour furling into her twitching nostrils. Her eyes opened groggily.

"Eww! Get off me!" she shooed the white puppy back to his owner.

"Come on Rosy. All our luggage has been taken on a separate coach already." The dark haired boy's beauty was enticing, making Sakura stop and stare at his sparkling crystalline eyes. A hot flush emerged like lengthening pink shadows.

"Ouch!" Sakura screeched, suddenly falling on one ankle. "Ow! I think I sprained my ankle! It really hurts." The guy immediately sprang to his feet and helped her up, balancing her weight.

"It's OK. Don't cry. I'll take you to the nurse." He soothed. Sakura blinked the tears back and laughed.

"I can heal it myself." And so she applied green healing chakra to the twisted ankle, and soon it was alright. "I'm not crying anyway." He held her hand roughly as if he had never touched a girl before, and they walked to the coaches. The ride was extremely short. 3:57:21 minutes, according to Sakura's new pink TOYVVATCH. She was eager to meet her new MSN friends. Four girls were sitting at the back, giggling and chatting like they had known each other since kindergarten. Sakura suddenly felt insecure and awkward, because she didn't know anyone. A cute, hazel eyed girl was talking animatedly with a blonde conspicuous girl, while one with wild sandy hair sat looking out of the window. On the opposite side was another byakugan user, Neji's alleged cousin. The wild child seemed easier to approach. "Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura, but you can call me Saku or Saki. I was talking to you guys on MSN."

"Yeah, I'm Temari. So about the school, I heard that four pinps get to stay in a room together…" They talked about the Shinobi Boarding School, but Sakura felt a bit guilty about excluding the shy outsider. When the bus jerked to a halt, Sakura lifted her bulky baggage from the other coach and walked into the entrance hall of the school. Her first impression was: "Sugoi! It's huge! I could fit my house into here!" The walls were painted dark blue with silver stars and the floor was black wood. All the furniture matched the inky theme and it was as pretty as a picture. When everyone had arrived, a young teacher (Iruka) began taking the register and assigning rooms.

"Room 1 – Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba…" Kiba hooted. "um, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai." Iruka shot dagger eyes at Kiba. The foursome collected their key and followed the signs as best as they could, finally reaching a small, cosy room. It was divided into halves: one bunk, one closet, one chair and half a desk on each side.

"Top." Sai said as if he didn't really care.

"Bottom." Sasuke grunted offhandedly.

"Bottom." Kiba announced, with a monster smile on his face. The three boys took their beds, leaving only the one above Sasuke to Sakura. She let out a breath, and started unpacking, they only had five minutes before dinner. Sai found a rules list in the wardrobe. He read out:

Dress sensibly, avoiding wild hair and clothes.

Don't smoke or drink alcohol in the campus.

Refrain from sexual activities. - Ooh.

Everyone laughed. "As if!" Kiba snorted. "Well, Sasuke might get lucky." They walked to the 'dinner hall' and sat at their assigned seats. On their table, Tenten, Lee, Naruto and Kankurou were already there. A fan girl squealed and ran over to Sasuke when he glanced around.

"Hi! Sasuke-san! I'm Matsuri, your #1 Fan! I know everything about you! You're even cooler than Gaara-san!" However, Sakura found this irritating.

"Meaning you stalk him?" she asked, thouroughly annoyed. Matsuri stuck her nose in the air and walked away. A buffet dinner came, and everyone (especially Chouji) ate wholeheartedly while the Principal droned on about stuff. A while later, Sakura drifted off again. Sasuke had to shake her awake.

"Hey Rosy, I carried you back to our room. Change and sleep. I can tell you're zonked."

"Sasuke-kun, my name is Sakura, not Rosy. I'm a cherry blossom, but you can call me Saku or Saki." She yawned and stripped off her top, then undid the clasp of her black bra. Skin that shone in the moonlight was revealed. Kiba catcalled (or dogcalled?) and Sai whistled. Embarrassed at what she had done, Sakura slipped on a pink silk dress and removed her skirt from underneath. She climbed up the creaky ladder, clinging on for life, and slept as soon as her head hit the pillow. The three guys also clambered into bed, Sai craning his neck for a better view of Sakura's slim figure.

Sasuke woke Sakura up at the crack of dawn, telling her to use the bathroom before the guys. "A personal alarm clock, cool!" she thought. Changing into a brown miniskirt and a red/pink halter top, Sakura emerged to see three eager faces peering at her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her bare skin. They got what they wanted. Breakfast was toast and cereal, plain and boring.

"Today," Shizune said, "we will be playing water polo. The teams are: Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Sai. Tenten, Gaara, Lee, Kankurou. Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru. Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shino. Timetables are being handed out. Change and go to the indoor pool. You have ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi School Chap 2

Shinobi School Chap 2

Haruno-sakura—x

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones mentioned in Chap 1!

Short Intro: Girls

Sakura – blood red bikini with pink cherry blossom patter. Cross necked.

Tenten – dark green one piece with white random lines.

Hinata – pale blue suit with navy stripes down the side.

Temari – gold tankini with black stars. Brown shorts.

Ino – purple no strap bikini. Violet skirt with frills and a ribbon.

Short Intro: Guys

Sasuke - black shorts that have a dark red Hawaiian flower.

Neji – white briefs. Almost transparent.

Naruto – orange shorts with blue logo.

Sai – red briefs with white skulls.

Kiba – grey shorts with white bones (kind of like a skeleton)

Shikamaru – 'wearing clothes is too troublesome' Borat Style.

Gaara – sandy coloured briefs

Kankurou – orchid purple shorts with an eyeball design

Lee – sky blue briefs that have white clouds drifting by.

Chouji – mustard yellow briefs that show off his fat.

Shino – silver diving suit with arm band floaties (bugs drown in water).

"We are playing tournament today. First, Sakura's team and Tenten's team." The girls and guys rushed back to the dorms and changed quickly. Sakura popped her head out from behind the toilet door.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, could you do me a favour?" she blushed beetroot red. "Could you go to Temari's room and ask her for a o?" A bit embarrassed, Sasuke agreed and went. Sakura arranged herself and tucked away the last strand of stray hair behind an ear before Sasuke returned, holding a pink wrapper. "Thank you." Then everyone was ready. When she arrived at the heated indoor pool, Sai, Naruto and Kankurou got nosebleeds.

"Groos! Stop contaminating the frickin' pool, Naruto!" Ino complained girlishly, shying away from the blood. Sakura dove in and surfaced neatly next to Neji. The water rippled at her smallest touch. A hand tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"Eep! Don't scare me like that, Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked.

"I dare you to go onto the highest diving board." He grinned. Sakura melted and foolishly said yes (obviously). But looking down from such a great height frightened Sakura, and startled, she turned and despaired.

"Oh, I can't do this!"

"Too late," he smirked (that's where he started smirking evilly).

So she leapt off and felt her heart miss a beat. But soon Sakura caught the speed and gently spiraled down, a feat which would have impressed even Neji.

"Excuse me, everybody OUT! Nobody said you could start yet. And Sakura, impressive dive." A blonde lady who looked in her mid-twenties entered, and told the first two teams to get ready. Sakura and Sai were defending, Sasuke was attacking and Neji was goalkeeper. Tenten was attacking, the defenders were Lee and Kankurou and Gaara was goaljeeper. (Not bothered to tell you the details but they weren't allowed to use jutsus and Sakura's team won.)…So… After the swim, Sakura went to have a shower, but there were only two showers, and Kiba took the other one, and Sai went to someone else's room.

"You use it first, I'll just dry myself in the sun." Sasuke said. The short shower was really refreshing, and when Sakura was visible from the steam, she was wearing a red tank top and denim shorts. She gasped; Sasuke was lying on the floor, his + showing. His eyes were closed in perfect peace. Every muscle emphasized every detail of every inch of his pale skin. He was Sakura's own statue of David. When he heard the intake of breath, Sasuke drew up his knee to cover his +. No one except Itachi had ever seen him fully naked. The boy rose to his feet in a fluid movement and wrapped a black towel around his waist. She couldn't resist saying,

"I love your muscles, Sasuke-kun!" then she fled to Hinata's room, giggling like she wasn't sober. Tenten and Temari had become close friends. Ino, on the other hand, was kind of mean and always made snide comments about everything. Room 1 was next to Room 2, which was next to Room 3, which was next to Room 4, which was next to Room 1. (The building is circular.) Outside the door, Saukra heard an animated bang, a short yelp and laughter. She opened the door quietly and saw Hinata sprawled on the floor, sporting a swollen ankle. "Hinata-chan, what happened? Are you OK?" Sakura rushed to the fallen girl. Hinata attempted to stand, but fell down again with pain.

"What happened is none of _your _business." A loud, haughty voice said, and Ino strutted over, brushing her perfect hair.

"That really wasn't very nice, Ino-chan." Shikamaru scolded from the top left bunk. Sakura turned to face his bed.

"What happened?" she repeated. Shikamaru sat up, sighing deeply and removed his gold headphones.

"Ino tripped Hinata – on purpose." He said, ignoring the 'shh' gestures made by Ino. Then he covered his ears and lay back down. Sakura found Ino even bitchier now.

"Ino-chan, your hair is OK, your face is OK and your clothes are OK. What's not okay is the way you treat people - and that has to change." She lectured. "I don't want to see anymore of this childish, unruly behaviour, but if it happens again Hinata-chan, come straight to find me." Sakura dragged Hinata to their next lesson in the hall. All the tables and chairs were set out like an examination. Sakura hoped it was not. Soon, Tenten and the gang arrived, and a bald teacher told them to take their seats (the tables are named). Sakura sat next to nobody, but unfortunately Sasuke's table was adjacent to Matsuri's.

"Ahem, my name is Ibiki-sensei. Today we are doing a small IQ test, because classes will be split up into three groups: Advanced, Intermediate and Improvement. If you try to cheat, your score instantly become zero." The gang looked at each other in dismay; how could they be split up? "Your designated hour begins…now." It was silent except for the faint scratching of pencils on paper. Matsuri wrote a note to Sasuke and tried to show it to him by slipping the pink paper under his arm – his protective shield. She annoyed him to no end because the teachers seemed not to notice, or preferred not to. In the end, he called out

"Ibiki-sensei, Matsuri is cheating." The other teachers escorted her out of the hall, and Sasuke felt relieved and not a bit guilty. Sakura watched the snobbish brunette, one of her worst enemies, leave the room, and smiled triumphantly at her new friend, Uchiha Sasuke. At least they shared some similarities, such as hating Matsuri.

"Uchiha and Haruno-san, please continue working." Ibiki's sharp tones rang across the room. In the end, classes ended up like this:

Advanced:

Sakura, Neji, Temari, Sasuke, Gaara, Imika, Shikamaru and Haruka.

Intermediate:

Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Kankurou, Shino, Shizuka and Lee.

Improvement:

Chouji, Ino (to Chouji's joy), Matsuri and some other kids.

To celebrate, Sakura suggested a sleepover at her room. The others agreed, but Tenten pointed out with pure logic that the room was too small for 16 people. So they decided to stay in Sakura's room until midnight, then everyone would depart. After lunch, consisting of mashed sweet potato and tempura, the next lesson was maths. Workbenches and tables were arranged in neat linear rows of five 95 being the teacher's favourite number.) Sakura, Temari, Imika and Haruka sat together. They learnt that Imika had a brother and a sister. She had blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. Haruka was an only child and she had auburn hair and purple/indigo eyes. They combined their brains to solve quadratic equations (which all found difficult) and differentiation problems (you usually learn this in college.) At the end of the enjoyable, carefree class, Sakura found that maths was one of her best subjects. She only had to endure double periods of Japanese and Geography before dinner, then it would be the start of the best sleepover ever! The gang could only watch the clock ticking closer and closer with I-don't-care-if-the-teacher-asks-me-a-question-I-just-want-the-sleepover eyes, while chanting "Almost time, almost time, almost time…" under their breaths (or some variation of that. Visualize the High School Musical 2 '_What time is it?'_ scene).


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi School Chapter 3

Shinobi School Chapter 3

By haruno-sakura—x

Short Intro: Girls

Sakura – pink dress with a split skirt. White slippers.

Ino – lilac bra and indigo shorts. Transparent sandals.

Tenten – mint green Tshirt with a baseball guy. Brown shorts and slippers.

Temari – gold silk PJ set with matching slippers.

Hinata – ocean blue sparkly vest. Long black pants and barefoot.

Short Intro: Guys

Sasuke – bare-chested (swoon) and black shorts. Grey slippers.

Kiba – grey Tshirt and white boxers. Brown sandals with Inuzuka symbol.

Sai – black Tshirt and pink boxers. No shoes.

Naruto – orange PJ set. Blue slippers with Uzumaki swirl thing.

Neji – white (see through) vest and navy shorts, Branch family sign.

Shikamaru – dark green shirt and grey shorts.

Gaara – deep red (maroon) vest red shorts (clash!). Pink sandals.

Kankurou – orchid purple PJs. Yellow Pinocchio slippers.

Shino – silver vest and silver pants. Silver socks. Silver shoes.

Lee – no shirt, black bathrobe. Kung Fu style shoes.

Chouji – yellow long Tshirt and lime green pants. Hamburger slippers.

The group sat huddled together in a circle to prevent the wind from attacking them.

"Ok, this is boring." Neji yawned after about three seconds of silence. They were waiting for Hinata to finish her shower. Soon they heard the water stop and Hinata returned in her PJs.

"Since I thought of the sleepover, I'll start the game." Sakura declared. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Naruto (as you probably all know) was a daredevil.

"I dare you to…give Hinata-chan a full body massage." Naruto began without hesitating even the slightest bit. He worked his way down from her head to her hips. When he reached there, Hinata couldn't stand it and fainted, her face bright red.

"Temari, truth or dare?" Naruto requested politely.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…pick Kankurou's nose and eat it!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!! WHAT?? NO WAY!! Fine." She gingerly put the littlest bit of her pinkie into his nose, only getting out a microscopic dot of yellow/green warty slime. She licked it and almost puked in Naruto's face. He handed her a beer and she downed the whole can in one go. "Urrgh…I feel like puking…" she gagged. "Gaara, truth or dare?" he wanted a dare. "I dare you to…put your hands down the front of Sakura's shirt!" Eagerly, the perverted Kazekage stuck his writhing hand past the lace of Sakura's dress. He did this quickly to avoid the beast within him to awaken.

"Temari! I'll get you back sometime!" Sakura threatened.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied almost sourly. The Shukaku pined for some porn.

" I dare you to take out Temari's fake chicken breasts." He leered.

"Whaaatt?? How troublesome." He turned away, "Oh, dear father, if I die, please forgive my sins and pray for me to go to heaven." He begged. Temari squealed struggled from the uncomfortable, alien touch. He took out two triangle-shaped things and threw them onto the bed, not daring to look at them again. "No wonder I fell for you, they were f-a-k-e." She was on the verge of tears.

"I hate you! Now I've lost my first and last love!" Temari bawled.

"But I love you anyway, even if you were completely flat. Sakura, truth-or-dare?" he was almost suffocated by Temari's tight hug.

"Truth. I think it would be better." Shikamaru was really bad at truth or dare.

"Uhh, tell us about your family!" he suggested brightly, but his smile faded away as she started to cry. She only allowed Sasuke to comfort her and lick away the tears (o0).

"Tell us what happened, then maybe we'll understand. Naruto, Tenten and I have also lost our families." Between her sobs, Sakura said quietly,

"Well last year, my father died fighting Orochimaru. My mother was so sad that she committed suicide." She started to sob silently, "I have no family left now, not even relatives or anything. At least Tenten still has Tenshi, Sasuke still has Itachi and Naruto has no memory of parental love at all."

"I understand your pain, I too lost all my family except Itachi." Sasuke empathized. Sakura sniffed.

"Chouji, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked, still wearing a sad face.

"Truth!"

"Ok…who do you think is the hottest girl here?"

"INO!" he shouted, punching the air. Ino screamed and sat closer to Tenten instead. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied solemnly. His face was pale, but it turned even redder than Ino's lipstick when Chouji revealed the dare: to dance with Tenten! They started with a clumsy waltz, and then a faster jazz…matching the music that Ino was playing on Sakura's laptop. Tenten, dazed, ended up on Neji's lap and he couldn't help but think: Tenten is so adorable when she blushes, if only I dared to – Neji forced himself back into reality. He knew it could never happen. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." His face remained totally expressionless.

"I dare you to screw Sakura. I bet she's a virgin." He smirked.

"Like you." Sasuke retorted. He and Sakura sat side by side on the bottom bunk and tension rose. Then without warning, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura's tender lips. He made the best doe eyes that an Uchiha could muster but yet it was enough to persuade Sakura's lips to part, even if it was just a tiny gap. His tongue went wild, begging and pleading for entrance. Sasuke rolled Sakura over onto the bed, allowing her to feel his bare chest, toying with a nipple. He pressed closer, and a new type of feeling washed over him. It was called Love. Love wanted him to protect Sakura, to comfort, to accompany and to accept her. Sasuke's erect penis slid into Sakura, and her legs were awash with semen. He suddenly pulled out, and deftly put on a condom from under his pillow. They writhed around, ignoring the wet bed sheets. But his movements were too fast and hurried. So Sakura taught him the Art Of Sex. First, she knelt next to his heaving body, her feminine fragrance empowering, and she lay down, her body asking to be engulfed in pleasure. It was then when Sasuke caught on. He licked her neck, she tasted like syrup, but it was a taste only he could enjoy. The texture was simply melt-in-the-mouth. Delighted at her quick student, Sakura returned the act, he tasted like peppermint. She shivered under the warmth of another body, the fear of losing her first and only love was too great. Sakura stood up and climbed onto her own bed; she needed to be alone for a while, she needed to think about what she had just done. The others had left around 5 minutes ago. She shivered again, staring at the brittle icy walls. She climbed back down and lost herself in Sasuke. About an hour later, Sasuke woke violently from a nightmare that he was being raped by Matsuri, and saw Sakura curled up in a ball, quietly crying. It sent tremors down his spine to see his true love in this state, and he hugged her, sacrificing himself to be her shield from sadness. The next moring, Sakura's heart was full of emotion: sadness, joy, and mostly love. She seemed deep in thought for the whole day and she was constantly daydreaming.

"Eh? Sakura? Did you hear what I just said? Neji _slept_ with me after he saw you and Sasuke!"

"Ms. Haruno, are you with us? What is the answer to question 3?"

Over the week, sometimes Sasuke would see who he had become. Their bond frightened him; he was going soft, and he was afraid for Sakura's sanity when he had to leave and sever the ties. Then Sasuke would climb up to Sakura's bed, making it creak, and use her like a tool to keep him warm and happy. They had played side by side and made love, but Sakura brushed his heart and stayed there. Which made the matter worse.

All the life faded as leaves fell from the trees, swarms of insects and flocks of bird migrated to warmer places. It was early November, wintertime. Breakfast was served, and everyone received a letter about the field work they were going to do. It was based on glaciers and the Artic, so soon Kakashi-sensei would take Rooms 1 and 3 while Iruka-sensei took Rooms 2 and 4 to the Land of Snow.

On the day, after a hasty role call, they set off, everyone wearing long pants and thick jackets. The boring coach ride took almost 3 hours so Sakura had nothing to do except talk (she wasn't allowed to bring her laptop). Neji predicted her future and decided her fate. Ino helped her plan a daily wardrobe rota and Tenten taught her how to walk across a patch of slippery ice without slipping. Shikamaru tested her everyone on maths, Temari introduced her to a new band and Hinata kindly shared a bar of chocolate. Sakura slept soundly for the last leg of the journey.

As the approached the hidden village, Sasuke noticed that for miles around it was only ice and snow. A broken and creaky sign which read Welcome to Yukigakure was about to fall down. There was nothing left of the village, except a surrounding of bare trees.

"Actually, the real reason that we are here is to investigate what has happened."

A sense of foreboding hung over the haunted site. Neji used his byakugan to see if there was any evidence left behind. Shikamaru sat on a lonely log listing all the logical possibilities. Sakura trailed behind Sasuke, only feeling safe with his presence close by. She punched the mound of snow, not really expecting to find anything, but had to stifle a scream. A dead man whose body was decaying lay in a strange position, with an eternal scream gilded on his face. Sakura continued her chakra search, and soon a whole village of people were found, killed mercilessly, each with the same scared expression. Sasuke investigated the men and found a forehead protector: he was from Konoha!


End file.
